Hoot Loop
Hoot Loop is a new Swappable Skylander. He is one of the Magic Swappables (the other being Trap Shadow.) His Swapability is Teleport, (the other Swappable Skylander that has Teleport as its ability is Night Shift. Hoot Loop as he looks, and is in his name, is indeed, a bird, to be more specific, an owl. Hoot Loop has a special alter ego called Enchanted Hoot Loop. He attacks with teleportation and magic beams from his 'wand'. Appearance Hoot Loop looks and IS a magical owl with clothes. He has a bronze/ gold helet with spikes. With some violet-pink-like clothing. He also has a gold ring under him for his teleportation moves. Like an owl he has feathers. Hoot Loop has white feathers to be exact. He has yellow talons, claws, and eyes. In his left hand, Hoot Loop wields a magical wand-like object that shoots magical beams for his attacks. Hoot Loop is also the shortest Swappable Skylander. History "Hoot Loop was raised by a guild of magicians in Skylands' most famous traveling circus. At a young age, he perfected illusions and spells that only the very best of their guild can perform, and even mastered the power of teleportation! Soon enough, he became the star of the show, known far and wide as the Amazing Hoot Loop. However, one day, an army of Greebles disguised as clowns, invaded, determined to destroy the popular circus. It was then, Hoot Loop gave a performance very few would forget. Using his powers, Hoot Loop stopped the invaders and saved the circus- to the raucous applause of many spectators- including Master Eon, who presented Hoot Loop with an opportunity to learn some real magic as a member of the Skylanders." Attacks and Upgrades Beginning Attacks Dejaboom!- Hoot Loop's top starting move. Hoot Loop shoots a magical beam that hits 3 enemies before it disappears. Loop the Loop- Hoot Loop's bottom starting move. Hoot Loop teleports to where the second ring is. Top-Half Upgrade Abilities Hypnotism- Hoot Loop hypnotizes enemies to make them move and attack slowlier. (300 Coins) Tricked Ya!- Hoot Loop's armor stat is increased. (800 Coins) Flashback- On the third hit of Dejaboom explodes and damages enemies caught in the explosion. (1,000 Coins) Bottom-Half Upgrade Abilities Portable Hole- The player can choose where Hoot Loop re-appears after teleporting by controlling where the ring goes. (300 Coins) Temporal Whack- Teleporting does increased damage to all caught enemies. (800 Coins) Time Sink- Enemies and objects are pulled to where the Portable Hole is. (1,000 Coins) Top-Half Upgrade Abilities Path 1: Dream-Weaver Dream Beam- Hold the attack button for Dejaboom to make a magical dream beam that damages enemies. (1,500 Coins) Bad Dreams Beam- Dream Beam does more extra damage. (2,000 Coins) Top-Half Upgrade Abilities Path 2: Hypno-Owl Mass Hypnosis- Hypnotism lasts longer and affects a longer range of enemies. (1,500 Coins) Deep Asleep- Mass Hypnotism does more and increased damage to enemies. Top- Half Soul Gem (The Soul Gem for Hoot Loop (and Enchanted Hoot Loop) is in Woodburrow) Wand of Dreams- Hoot Loop's Dejaboom atatck now shoots two smaller beams alongside the normal beam. (3,500 Coins) Bottom-Half Upgrade Abilities Path 1: Telekinesis Now You See Me- Hold the button for Portable Hole to charge it and let go to make the Portable Hole do increased damage to enemies. (1,500 Coins) Complete Concentration- Now You See Me does more damage. (2,000 Coins) Bottom-Half Upgrade Abilities Path 2: Escape Artist Now You Don't- Jump after teleporting to return to your previous spot. (1,500 Coins) Teleport Turbulence- All moves that relate to teleporting does increased damage. (2,000 Coins) Bottom-Half Soul Gem (The Soul Gem for Hoot Loop (and Enchanted Hoot Loop) is in Woodburrow.) Infinite Loop- Make a Portable Hole under Hoot Loop to do an incredible attack that damages enemies in a wide radius. (3,500 Coins) Photo Gallery Category:Purple Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Magic Element Skylanders Category:Owls Category:Skylanders Category:Swap Force Skylanders Category:Swappable Skylanders Category:Male Characters